theslenderman_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thefacelessone 01
thefacelessone_01 is a Bulgarian Slender Man-based video blog, divided into 2 seasons. The series shows two 13 years old boys and a 12 year old girl who begin to see the Slender Man. They record footage of him and turn the chanel into a "diary". The series officialy finished on 7.5.2015. Plot Ahoy! Curly spoililops ahead! Season 1 Miroslav and Nikola create a blog, called thefacelessone_01. After seeing a tall, mysterious man, Nikola records few tapes and after few months, he finds them. For a suprise, they are all distorted. After recovering few of them, Nikola uploads them on his channel. After the second tape, his account is hacked. As a result, he founds a video called "watches You " This footage contained warning signs. After the fifth tape, Nikola says that Miroslav dissapeared . In "The Note " Nikola shows a note that was put under his friend's desk. The note's handwriting looked like Miroslav's one. In "Answers and Questions " Nikola finds Miroslav in the school yard. After asking him about the note, Miroslav goes away from school, leaving another note. It's unknown what the second note contains. "Home Recording " shows Nikola in his home, recording himself scared. He couldn't contact his mom. After a while, he receives a call from her. Then, he goes insane. Few minutes later, he falls down on the floor. He wakes up with differnet clothes and decides to end the recording. One week later, "THRUTH " is uploaded. The video includes more warning signs. Also, his Google+ gets hijacked and two photos are uploaded. These pictures are curently used in the channel and in the Twitter account. "Corruption " is another video uploaded without Nikola's knowing. The video is long 17 seconds and it shows poorly drawn drawings. They include the Slender Man, close to a guy without his head and another man. Nikola decides to make an update (Scared ) , in which he tells the reason why he was quiet for a while. He tells that he was in an abandoned building in the middle of the night. He sees one of his friends's corpse (without his head) and flees in terror. When he ran away, he saw a masked man stabbing him. Then, he woke up in his room, holding a note ffrom the building. "'Behind the Mask' " shows Nikola, claiming that Miroslav betrayed him and he was the masked''' man. Then, he hears a noise from the other room. Nikola goes there, but gets hit by the Slender Man. He teleports in the hall of the other part in his house. After finding keys in his pocket, he unlocks the door and runs downstairs. When reaching the ground, he teleports in his own room. The video ends there. After a week or more, Nikola creates a Twitter account. Few days later, he posts a misterious tweet with a picture. Later, he says that he doesn't rememeber posting it. Later, the Tape videos are deleted. On 06/11/2014 "The Package " video is posted. In it, Nikola tells a dream he had - finding a package with pieces of paper and meeting with Miroslav. As he opens the package, he finds a CD/DVD disc, 7 notebook papers and eye lens placement instructions. With it, he confirms that this package belongs to a woman. Nikola meets Miroslav and asks him few questions. Later, Miroslav was taken by The Tall Man and chases Nikola. (The Meeting ) After uploading the meeting video, he posts the CD files (TAPEVIDEO 1 , TAPEVIDEO 2 ) and an audio file from Miro's DOX. (The Audio File ) After making little changes on his YouTube, Nikola says that everything is calm. After 11 days, he says that he found a video file in his System32 folder. (TAPES ) This video file contained short footages from Tapes 1, 3 and 5. After uploading, his Twitter is hacked by the Masked Man. He posts warning signs and replies to Nikola few Tweets. Then he changes his profile picture and his header photo. In "Updates " Nikola says few updates from recently: getting a new phone with a better camera and his relatives are staying with him and his mother. Nikola finds an Untitled video file while browsing his new phone contents. It contains a footage of him in his house. Few minutes in, he is pushed down the stairs by someone. After a long search, he is taken. The footage dates back when he found it. Season 2 Soon, he moves in Germany with his mother. (The Travel) Somehow, he met new friend and stayed in his house for a while. In the playground nearby, he sees his cousin Eli. Later, he goes home and uploads the new video "Eli" One week later, "SECRETS" is uploaded by the Masked Man. Nikola tells that he won't be labeling these videos anymore with numbers. Eli calls Nikola and they meet in the park once again. Eli's curiosity about the "secret" Nikola has is finally cooled down, as he says the entire story about his YouTube channel. After hearing everything, she tells her story too. They later decide to stay together. Soon, Miroslav calls him and tells him that his parents are dead. Nikola informs Eli later.He says that he has to go back in Bulgaria and finish this, though, the possibility to go back is small. The Masked Man uploads "SOON" which shows a clip of his family's death, a spy-like recording of Nikola and a folder belonging to Eli, containing 1-2 notes. Nikola says, that she gave him the folder, but he doesn't remember getting it with the notes. After some weird tweets and a long wait of a recovery proccess, the ending video is uploaded. It starts with Nikola holding a knife facing his wardrobe. He says that he heard a bang from the wardrobe. He opens it, finding nothing. He is soon "dragged" in the wardrobe, teleporting in the park. He sees Eli and runs to her. She is controlled by Miroslav, saying that Nikola is going to die now. He runs, teleporting in a bathroom. Nikola coughs and falls on the floor. The video distorts and shows a text written by Miroslav, saying that he is sacrificing himself for Eli and Nikola. Nikola wakes up and teleports back in the room where the video started, facing the wardrobe. Then, he ends the video. Miroslav/The Masked Man posts a video, in which he wants forgiveness. Then, screenshots of every videos is shown fast, showing the word "please" Nikola meets Eli and tells her what happened. Nikola later says that this is his final video and he forgives Miroslav, and thanks him for saving them. Some time later, an unknown person posts "DEATH ". It shows Eli in the distance of the park, images of other people who post their Slender-Series and Nikola with a knife. Nikola makes a video of him explaining his endless paranoia and his own explanation of the previous video. He explains how hard things are being for him and eventually he will distance himself from his cousin (Eli) and his mother. Near the end of the video, Slenderman enters the room and takes Nikola. The footage ends here. Then, on March 27th, Nikola celebrates his birthday by calling Eli and trying to forget the cryptic message pointing at his birthday. Around the evening, Eli tweets that Nikola dissapeared. The only evidence that was on the "crime scene" was a blood trail and his camera with a distorted video. She gives the video to the polce officers to recover it, while she creates an informative video regarding the situation, as well answering few questions that were "confusing". After the police recovered the footage, Eli uploads it . She tweets , that the police told her to stop any kind of post/tweet. She says her goodbye to everyone and logs off. But a misterious tweet is posted and the Twitte account is renamed. So the story ends... Videos The series are divided in two seasons: '''Season 1 1. Introduction 2. watches You Tape Videos (Currently Reomved, read Plot!) 6. Gone 7. The Note 8.1 Answers and Questions 8.2 Home Recording 9. TRUTH 10. Corruption 11. Scared 12. Behind the Mask 13. The Package 14. The Meeting 15. TAPEVIDEO1 (CD file 1 of 2) 16. The Audio File 17. TAPEVIDEO2 (CD file 2 of 2) 18. TAPES 19. Updates 20. Untitled 'Season 2' 21. gameofdeath.mp4 22. The Travel 23. Eli SECRETS 24. Tragedy 25. thefacelessone_01 SOON 26. End forgive me 27. Goodbye DEATH 28. its not over 29. Dissapearence 30. Birthday Video Effects The series use different types of effects: Threshold Black and White TV Simulator Noise Visual Tearing Main Characters Protagonists: Nikola: 13 years old boy, records the videos, uploader, YouTube channel owner, followed by the Tall Man Miroslav: 13 years old boy, records videos, followed by the Tall Man Eli: 12 years old girl, Nikola's cousin, followed by the Tall Man Antagonists: The Tall Man/Slender Man: stalking Miroslav, Nikola and Eli, appears as a tall, faceless man, shows interests in the protagonists The Masked Man: uploads footage on Nikola's channel, no appearence yet, revealed to be Miroslav Links YouTube channel link: here YouTube feed: here Twitter: here For a better experience, here is a playlist with all of the videos so far: here Out of Game Blog: here Out Of Game Info The Announcement On 21th of January, few images of the Sony Vegas timeline with some content was posted on the Nikola Elitsov Blog (series' creator blog) Soon, another post came out, coded in Base64 and "soon" on the bottom. The final post was the numbers 10, 17, 27 and 3. This possibly hints to the date 27.03, as the date of the post is on 17th and 10 more days are remaining until 27th. thefacelessone_01 Official End and The Future On August 7th, a new post was created. The creator thanked to everyone who viewed/subbed the series. He also said how the channel was born, as well revealing a compilation/huge video with every single tfo_01 entry, editied by his own taste. He thanked again to everyone and so the post ends. Crossovers thefacelessone_01 has crossovered with another Slender-Man releated series, called "Thecollector Iswatchingme" via Twitter and YouTube. thefacelessone_01 logo has appeared in the "Thecollector Iswatchingme" video "Entry 50" Music, Used in the Series The series use only 6 songs so far. They are all created by Boards of Canada: Aquarius - "watches you" A is to B as B is to C - "Corruption" Macquarie Ridge - "Behind the Mask" In the Annexe - "gameofdeath.mp4" The Devil is in the Details - "SOON" Tears From the Compound Eye - "End" Gallery DSC 0014.jpg|The main symbol of the series. The picture is uploaded by the Masked Man. DSC_0015.jpg|Another photo uploaded by The Masked Man. Category:Video Series